This invention relates to the use of analogs of peptide hormones in human therapy.
A number of somatostatin analogs exhibiting OH-release-inhibiting activity have been described in the literature, including analogs containing fewer than the naturally occurring fourteen amino acids. For example, Coy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,101, hereby incorporated by reference, describes dodecapeptides having an N-terminal acetyl group, a C-terminal NH.sub.2, D-Trp at position 6, and p-Cl-Phe at position 4. (Herein, when no designation of configuration is given, the L-isomer is intended).
The walls of blood vessels often are known to thicken and possibly block within a year after the vessels have been subjected to angioplasty. Similar thickening and blockage also is known to occur in artery grafts and in the vessels of transplanted tissue.